


App拟人

by Ian17



Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕sp预警大家应该猜出来是哪四个app了吧？
Series: 【sp短篇】一发完 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645513
Kudos: 30





	App拟人

老福特站在门外，犹犹豫豫地不敢进门，哭丧着脸，耷拉着脑袋，手里拿着一份文件，鼓起勇气，敲了敲面前的办公室大门。

“叩叩叩。”

“石，石老师，我是老福特，我可以进来吗？”

“请进。”冷静严肃的声音从门后传出。

老福特紧张地捏了捏衣角，擦了擦手心里的汗，推门入内。门里坐着的是穿着白色衬衣和黑色西装长裤的石墨老师，甚至还一丝不苟地系着黑色领结，在这校园内恐怕再也找不到第二个如此正经严肃的助教老师了。

石墨盯着眼前的人，老福特是去年从各地招收的少年班的学生之一，还没有成年，穿着一身绿色连体裤，宽阔的裤脚处露出了纤细的脚踝，脚上踏着一双白色球鞋，脸上圆嘟嘟的，是还未褪去的婴儿肥。

“石老师，这是我和几个PM姐姐写的最新版的PRD，请，请您过目。”说着，将手里的文件递给了石墨。

“有哪些改动？”石墨伸手接过文件，仔细地翻阅起来。

“我，我们在６.８.０版本的基础上，做出了一些调整，改善了之前掉ｔａｇ的ｂｕｇ，新增了福利币玩法，让它不再是一无是处的摆设，还有，还有就是，目前严打外链的现状，虽然可能暂时无法改变——”，说着老福特小心翼翼地瞟了瞟石墨，对方果然从文件中抬起了头，一脸严肃地望着他，好像如果这个问题不得到解决，他就会发难了。

“因，因为这是总体政策上的变，变动，我们，我们能做得实在有限，虽然，虽然我们不能改变现状，但是我们已经尝试着出台敏感词汇分类表，最大程度上保障每一位创作者的权利，维护创作者的创作热情。”老福特可怜的小脸涨成了红色，眼梢也红红的，就像被人狠狠欺负过一样。尽管如此紧张，但他还是断断续续地开口说道：

“虽然，目前还，还存在很多问题，但在最新版本中我们也做出了很大的改进，我们新增了问答广场，可以让陌生的用户进行互动，还有１V１提问功能，让读者和写手太太们的关系更进一步。目前这两大功能都受到了好评。”尽管说得坑坑巴巴，但好歹还是说完了，老福特不敢再出声，两眼直勾勾地盯着石墨看。一身禁欲的黑白套装，身材纤细颀长，老福特心里知道，石老师虽然低调朴素，但实际上是最认真负责的了。

“既然，”石墨翻阅完了老福特递给他的材料，缓缓开口道：“你已经知道新版的问题在哪了，那认不认罚？”

话音刚落，老福特的脸就涨成了猪肝色，浑身发烫，空气中好像有“滋滋滋”的声音，是水分从他过热的身体上蒸发的痕迹。

“我，我认，请石老师多多指教！”说着老福特下定决心般朝石墨的方向九十度鞠躬。

“规矩你知道的，工具在柜子里，自己拿来。”石墨看了他一眼，面无表情地吩咐着。

听完，老福特就迈着小短腿，一点点挪到柜子旁，轻车熟路地从里面取出教鞭，也不是第一次了，拿到手后，毕恭毕敬地递给了石墨。

石墨也没有多话，拿着教鞭站了起来，点了点桌面，一言不发。

老福特难为情地挪着小碎步走到桌前，轻轻地趴到了桌面上，桌面很矮，但他也不高，上半身趴上去，屁股正好翘起，人也不会特别难受。也，也有点难受，桌面很冰，脸很热，很羞耻。

“啪”，石墨没有给他更多的缓冲时间，就扬起教鞭，一气呵成地抽了上去，抽得老福特“嘶嘶”地叫唤。

之后，他却没有着急下第二鞭，一边拿着教鞭在老福特饱满的臀部上比划着，一边缓缓地开口问道：“你还记得创立之初，你的想法是什么吗？”

老福特本来还沉浸在被鞭打的痛苦中，猛然听到石墨的问题，脸上一阵发白，豆大的汗珠从脸上滑落，映照着他心虚的脸色。说是心虚，但他发红的眼睛却又昭示着满满的不甘。

“啪。”又是狠狠的一鞭。

“嘶——”老福特被身后的疼痛折磨得痛苦不已，不自主地往前拱，胯骨撞到桌角，又是一阵钝痛。

“我记得。”老福特深呼吸了好几次，咬着牙齿回答石墨的问题。

“啪，啪，啪”石墨毫不留情地抽打着身前的屁股，连续落下三鞭，没有丝毫犹疑。

“是什么？”他拿起教鞭轻轻点了点老福特的屁股，毫不意外地看着那两块软肉瑟瑟地抖动着。

“专注兴趣，分享创作。”老福特咬着牙齿，声音几乎是从嗓子眼一个字一个字蹦出来的。

“啪，啪，啪。”教鞭接二连三地落下。老福特疼地跳脚，小腿不停地跺着地面，声儿都发不出来。

“那你觉得你做到了吗？”

老福特羞愧地把头埋在桌面上，眼泪在眼眶里打转，这是每次挨打时，石墨必问的问题，其实他早就想好了万无一失的回答，但，但他此时此刻却有点说不出口，石墨的认真让他的敷衍无地自容。

“我，我会努力——”

“哟，瞧我赶上什么热闹了？”不和谐的声音突然出现在办公室里。

“怎么着，小福特，又来找打？”

石墨放下教鞭，扶起了老福特，侧过身子，没一会儿，似乎忍无可忍了，盯着来人，低声呵斥道：“微博，进门前先敲门，你连这点教养都没有吗？”

“我为什么要有教养？”微博穿着一身鲜艳的黄色T恤衫，脚上踩着一双骚气的新款大红Aj，一头乌黑的短发，凌乱的刘海搭在额前，嚣张又帅气。

“石墨，你以为你是谁啊，啊？”微博十分放肆地走近石墨，就差指着他的鼻子教训了，回头又玩味地看着老福特，开口道：“石墨能有什么可以教你的，真是可笑，有什么还不如问你那几个游戏哥哥，或者——”说着，微博又向前走了几步，俯身冲着老福特的耳朵说：“来找我啊，小东西。”

话音未落，石墨向前走了几步，一把推开了微博，浑身上下压抑着怒气。

“你敢推我，石墨，你算什么东西？”微博气得吹鼻子瞪眼，一张帅气的脸庞因为震怒显得有些扭曲，他深呼吸了几口，从口袋里抓住一把钥匙，扔给了石墨，说道：“本少爷不跟你计较，我包落在车里了，去给我取来。”他冷冷地吩咐着。

石墨一把接住了钥匙却没有动，他低着头看着自己的脚尖，没有说话，但也没有和微博硬抗。

“叫你呢，聋了吗？信不信我下个月把你的宣传全部取消，入口全部限流，看你拽什么拽，还不快滚！”微博放声大吼着。

老福特焦急地站在一旁，不敢有大动作，小心翼翼地扯了扯石墨的衣角。

石墨抬头看了看老福特，眼里有担忧又有无奈，默不作声地出门了。

石墨走到停车场取到了微博的背包，刚一进办公室的门，就看见微博一脸骚笑地望着老福特，手也不老实。石墨使劲儿把包扔给了微博，低声呵斥了一句：“他还没成年，你能要点脸吗？”

微博被背包砸得后退了几步，手摸着被砸到的地方，冷笑了几声，挑着眉毛看了看石墨，阴森地开口道：“他没成年，那你怎么样，嗯？你替他吧？”说完长腿一迈，走近石墨，还没等对方反应过来，微博抓着他的腰，就往危险的地方探去。

“我来得不是时候？”小小的办公室里突然又来了一位客人，三人停下动作看向他，一时间噤若寒蝉。

来人一头鲜艳的红色卷发，五官立体又深邃，身材高大，还有一看就不同于亚洲人的雪白肤色。

微博吞了吞口水，难得在那张桀骜的脸上看到一丝慌乱的神色，他顿了顿，开口道：“凹3先生，你不，不是在美国吗？”

“我不能回来？”凹3笑了笑，面色和煦，声音轻柔，绅士又礼貌，“这儿说话不方便，微博你不是开车了吗，我们去别的地方——”说着，转过身，对着微博微微把脑袋歪到一边，一字一顿地说道：“好好聊聊。”

到了地方后，凹3让微博和石墨先进到房间里去了，老福特跟着石墨，想一块儿进去，凹3一把拦下了他，面无表情地说道：“我对未成年人不感兴趣。”说完，没管他，直接进了房间，并把门轻轻带上了。

房间里微博和石墨面面相觑，大眼瞪小眼，好像要把对方盯出一个洞来。

“啪，啪。”凹3拍了拍手，把两位暗暗较劲儿的人打断了。他走到一旁的柜子中取出一把竹尺，往空中挥舞了两下，劈开空气的声音充满杀气。

“我的规矩你们都知道的，趴着吧。”说着拿竹尺点了点桌面。

说完，石墨就红着脸低下了头，皱着眉头一言不发。微博则是一脸震惊又敢怒不敢言的样子。

“先趴的人减十下。”凹3的声音适时地响起。

话音还未落，就看到一个闪影，微博以迅雷不及掩耳之势趴到了桌上，凹3无奈地笑了笑，转身又看了看石墨，石墨无法，红着脸趴到了桌面上。

桌面很矮很窄，两人都用手臂支撑着身体，紧紧地靠在一起，还可以感觉到彼此的体温。

微风吹过，轻轻带开了虚掩着的门，站在门口不敢乱动的老福特，透过门框，直接看到了趴在书桌上的石墨，衣衫完整，臀部微微翘起，腰肢纤细，腿部的线条隐藏在宽松的西裤中，不甚明显，衬衣的衣角一丝不苟地扎在裤子中，一丝褶皱都没有，利落又禁欲，老福特站在门外，屏住了呼吸，一动也不敢动。

“啪，啪，啪。”凹3手中的竹尺接二连三地落下，不重，但是微博觉得很羞耻，他一脸怨恨地转过头看了看石墨，对方垂着脑袋，看不清表情，微博最恨的就是他这副事不关己又一副隐忍委屈的模样。

“啪，啪，啪。”凹3很有节奏地抽打着，也没有偏向谁。微博一开始还乖乖地趴好挨打，此时却有些异动了，小动作不断，凹3不免加大了力气，提醒了他。石墨倒是一如既往地安静又乖顺。凹3满意地点了点头。

两人一块儿趴在桌上，倒是不错的风景，其实微博已经够瘦了，但并不弱，是少年人特有的精壮，宽松的T恤下是优美的肌肉线条，流畅又自然。相比之下，石墨就更瘦了，双手支撑着身体，肩胛骨突出，腰肢也格外的纤细，但又偏偏一副少年老成的装扮，让人心生怜惜。

此时的微博已经觉得有些无法忍受了，天之骄子的他很少挨打，他不忍发出小声的叫喊，以此缓解身后的疼痛。

“啪，啪，啪。”这三下直接把微博的眼泪打出来了，他不知道身后是什么样子，但直觉告诉他肯定已经肿起来了，他见呼喊无用，便狠狠地咬住了嘴唇，想要挽回一丝尊严，还不忘又转头看了看石墨，只见那个家伙一动不动地埋着脑袋，依旧是一副淡定的模样，他心里的火气就噌噌噌地往外冒。

“啪——”凹3又落下一尺。

“啊——”微博突然转过了身，大声嚷嚷着：“痛，好痛啊。”边嚎叫，边捂着屁股蹲下，轻轻地揉着，眼泪在眼眶里打转，直勾勾地望着凹3，大声说道：“我为什么要跟石墨这个废物一起挨打，凭什么？”他失了智般大喊着，语气还带着一丝委屈，似乎又突然响起现在的状况，讨好地对凹3说道：“先，先生，您看看我，我一直都很努力地帮您推广链接，我的社交属性很发达，您的链接在我这里可以达到成千上万的浏览量，还，还可以更多！”说着，用左手在空气中指着石墨，还嫌不够，快速站起身，把石墨从书桌前捞起来，狠狠地推到凹3面前，继续开口说道：“他呢，他有什么用，他就是一个可以联网的word，什么用都没有！”微博说得又急又快，两眼发红，喘着粗气。

凹3觉得着实有趣，他先转过身看了看石墨的反应，对方依旧埋着脑袋，看不清表情，也没什么反应，没有为自己辩解。然后他回过头来看着微博，看着微博那张气急败坏的脸，笑了笑，心里再三品味着刚刚微博的发言，质疑道：“让我的链接有更多的浏览量？”

微博见凹3搭腔了，忙不迭地点头应道：“对，对，我帮你免费推广，我可以让所有你所希望的用户看到你的链接，”说着，一瘸一拐地靠近凹3，小声说道：“也可以让你在你不想出现的地方消失掉。”

凹3玩味地笑了笑，露出一副感兴趣的样子说道：“可以免费是吗？”

“对对对。您的话，我是可以免费的。”微博连忙点着头，做出承诺。

“别人是收费的咯？”凹3挑了挑眉毛，慢条斯理地卷起了袖子，勾起嘴角，看着微博。

微博似是察觉到了些不对劲的苗头，但身后的疼痛一时拉低了他的智商，他下意识地回答着凹3的问题：“当然也看情况，我们推广分为不同的模式，收费也是不一样的，啊——”

还没等微博说完，凹3一把把他推到书桌前，扯下他的裤子，浑圆赤裸的屁股就暴露在了冰冷的空气中，他没有管微博突如其来的大叫和挣扎，抓着他两手的手臂紧紧地固定在腰上，竹尺就高高扬起。

“啪，啪，啪。”竹尺的抽打声，劈里啪啦地传到站在一片石墨的耳中，他看着微博使劲儿挣扎的狼狈样子，止不住地瑟瑟发抖，太惨了，臀上的红色印记一道一道地，没有白嫩的地方后就又打在旧伤口处，层层叠叠，他正沉浸在这种情绪中时，就听到凹3开口道：

“石墨，你帮我按住他的双手。”

石墨猛地抬起头，惊讶地看着凹3，似是不明白他为何发出这种指令。

“听不懂吗？”凹3提着竹尺，也不像开始时那么有耐心，冷冰冰地看着石墨。

石墨无法，走上前去，钳制住微博的双手，固定在腰上。

“啪。”刚刚摆好姿势，凹3的竹尺就挥下了。打在微博红肿的臀上，石墨只觉得触目惊心。

“石墨，我操你妈！你算什么东西！”微博觉得受辱，破口大骂，“你等着，我不会放过你的，啊——”微博骂骂咧咧的，又被打的直叫唤，石墨只觉得可怜，便还是一言不发地好好按住微博的双手。

“啪。”  
“啪。”  
“啪。”  
抽打还在继续，微博的骂声都偃旗息鼓逐渐微弱了，取而代之的是很小声的啜泣。微博的屁股越发肿胀，受伤最严重的臀峰，高高肿起像经过发酵的面粉，微微有几处破皮，有隐隐泛白的趋势。平时那样骄傲的一个人，落得这副模样，石墨想着凹3应该会心软的吧。

“啪，啪，啪。”但很显然凹3没有，微博整个人被双手和上半身被禁锢住，但腿还是自由的，一开始还老实地站着，现在可能是实在受不住了，不停地蹬着地面，没被抽一下，小腿都不由自主地打颤。

“石墨，石墨，放学别走，你，你给老子等着……”微博精神略微有些涣散，口中喃喃自语说着些不着四六的话。

凹3的竹尺终于停下了，但显然微博还没回过神来。凹3把竹尺竖了起来，比划着放到了微博的臀缝处。

“那么多钱都收得下，多吃点吧。”凹3冷漠地说着，将手中的竹尺卡入了微博的臀缝中，还不等对方喊叫起来，他猛地用胶带把微博的最给黏住了，微博只觉得身后敏感的地方，被坚硬冰冷的竹尺给打开了，欲哭无泪，只能呜咽呜咽地啜泣着。

凹3把微博提溜到一边的墙角站着了，然后回过头来盯着石墨。

石墨胆战心惊地看着眼前的一切，他收回看向微博的目光，谨慎地看着凹3，小心翼翼地开口道：“微博他真的没事吗？”

凹3冲他笑了笑，开口说道：“墨墨，你可管得真多，老福特你管，微博你也要管，你自己的事儿你想清楚了吗？”

“我——”石墨咬着嘴唇低下了脑袋，静了半晌，缓缓开口说道：“我确实很无用，链接总是失效，发在别的地方也会被吞，除了打打字，我没别的功能了。”石墨红着眼睛，声音低沉又悲伤。说着他又抬起了头，深呼吸了几口气，继续开口说道：“虽然……但是，目前已经能用链中链和倒置图片等方式解决链接失效的问题了，其他更多的手段，我们也会尽快开发的。”他用极快的语速说完这几句话，脸红扑扑的，胸膛不停地起伏着，好像特别不习惯为自己作出辩解。

“嗯，”凹3看着对方又忍不住涌上一股笑意，和老实人沟通就是比较轻松，“你知道自己错在哪就好，那我给你自己选工具的权利，想挨什么？”

石墨一听，唰的脸就变得通红，低着头半天没有说话，房间里静悄悄的，连一直鬼叫的微博都停了下来，气氛一时诡异至极。

“随便……”石墨闷闷地回答道。

凹3没有说话，走到柜子边，拿了件趁手的工具，一转身回去，就看见石墨已经规规矩矩地趴好了。他用工具捅了捅石墨的屁股，提醒他道：“裤子。”

石墨心里一惊，意识到这是要，要光着打了。给自己做了半天的心理建设，颤颤巍巍地伸手勾住自己的裤腰带，闭着眼睛，一鼓作气连着内裤，一把扯了下来，柔软的布料堆积在膝盖处，清凉的风吹过，赤裸的臀瑟瑟发抖。

门外的老福特依旧静静地观察着这一切。窗边的纱帘被风吹起，轻轻拢住了他的头发，遮挡了他的视线，朦朦胧胧间他看见趴在桌上的那两瓣饱满的软肉，竹尺的印记很浅，浅到隔着这么一段距离便看不见了。

“啪。”凹3甩着工具就抽起了石墨的屁股。

是皮拍，他在心里想着，隐隐约约能感觉出来，受力面很大，声音很清脆，触感并不坚硬但很冰凉，石墨在心里做出一些猜测来转移自己的注意力，不要被疼痛折磨得失去理智。

“啪，啪，啪。”声音清脆又带有回响，石墨觉得比起身后的疼痛，这份难堪让他更无地自容，屋里还有微博，老福特还站在门外，他们……他们都能听见。想着他把脑袋垂得更低了。

凹3没有过多为难听话的石墨，打了几十下后，就把皮拍放到了一旁，让石墨好好反省。这边结束后，他又走向了微博。他一把撕开了微博嘴上的胶带。撕得很急，粘得又很紧，似乎连着皮一块儿撕下来了一般，房间里又响起了微博的惊叫声。

“听说你很喜欢娱乐圈？”凹3将胶带揉成一团丢进了垃圾桶里。

微博已经深深领教过厉害了，下意识地摇头，把头摇得跟拨浪鼓一样。

“我们玩点娱乐圈的东西吧。”凹3也没有管微博的反应，说着就提着他的脖子，把他扯着往外走。微博一时急红了眼。

正准备出门的时候，他们看见了站在门口一动不动的老福特，微博灵光一现，挣扎着脱离了凹3的桎梏，口不择言道：“凹3，你以为他是什么好东西吗？他爸爸克扣绝症员工的遣散费，还让保安把人家赶出公司，这是人干的事吗！凹3，你上网查，我说得都是真的啊！”

老福特的脸瞬间就白了，他张了张嘴，却不知道从何辩解，支支吾吾了半天，只好说：“已经，已经和解了，凹3先生，我们，我们赔款了。”他看着凹3没有反应，又看着微博幸灾乐祸的脸，硬着头皮继续说道：“我，我真的什么都不知道，我在家里真的没有什么地位，出了事情，爸爸只会找几个游戏哥哥商量，我，我能做得真的有限啊。”老福特委屈地说着，真挚地看着凹3。

“我说过，我对未成年人不感兴趣。”凹3没有过多停留，扯过微博的脖子就往另一个房间走去。老福特看他们进房门了，才敢小心翼翼地敲了敲房门，石墨还在里面。

“石老师，我可以进来吗？”里面没有回音，老福特轻轻地推开了门，看着已经衣冠整齐的石墨正背对着他站着。不知为何，老福特心里就一阵泛酸，自己被打时也没有这么疼过。他吸了吸鼻子，走进去，看着石墨纤细的背影，就忍不住开口叫他：“石老师，石老师……石墨，疼不疼？”

石墨怔了怔，回过身看了眼老福特，冲他温柔地笑了笑，伸手揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发，轻声说：“老师不疼。”

另一边微博踉踉跄跄地被凹3扯到另一个房间，还没站稳，就被他推到桌上，这次没了其他人的帮忙，凹3直接拿绳子捆住了他的双手，固定在背后。然后扯出他的皮带，在空气中抖擞了两下，吓的微博直发抖。他回过头看凹3掏出了手机，操作了几下，然后将手机放在了他面前，和声细语地对他说道：“咱们今天来直播吧，不过给你留点面子，我们只开声音，好好地看着弹幕，看看大家对你的评价。”说着他就扯开了微博的裤子。

之前的伤口还没好，红肿一片，又被触碰到，他疼得直打摆子。忍着剧痛，他看了看弹幕：

【来了，来了，直播看微博挨打。】  
【他妈的，微博也能有今天，老子再也不想在评论下面看到鸡窝了。】  
【抽烂他的屁股，别留情！】  
……  
还有很多不堪入目的留言，简直令人发指。

“啪”的一声，应广大围观群众的要求，凹3的皮带不负众望，抽上了微博的屁股。

“啊，啊——”屁股上红肿不堪，新伤旧伤一起发作，疼痛感觉要冲破微博的大脑，他感觉就要无法控制自己了，不，应该是已经控制不住自己的惊叫了。嘴里下意识地不停大叫，想要躲避惩罚。但没有丝毫作用，凹3就像是一个机器人一样，不停地落下皮带。

“啪，啪，啪。”

如果说微博的大叫有带来什么反应的话，那就是屏幕另一端的网友，更加兴奋和扭曲，留在屏幕上的弹幕，更加肮脏。好像他一个人的耻辱，是成千上万人的热烈狂欢。

【抽烂他，屁眼也抽烂。】  
【看他扭得样子没，就是欠抽。】  
【欠抽？什么欠抽，那是欠干！】  
【哈哈哈，楼上+1，欠干欠操】  
【操烂他，操烂他！】  
【操烂他，操烂他！】  
……  
这时凹3突然丢给了他一张纸。

“照着念。”凹3略微停下了手中的皮带，用手掌揉了揉微博酸胀的屁股。

他战战兢兢地接过纸，看了一眼，脸色就变了，他回头看了眼凹3。

“啪。”回应他的，是狠厉的皮带。他又被打得站都站不起来了。

“念。”又是毫无感情的声音。

微博忍着想要落泪的冲动，开口念道：“和，和丈母娘在厨房……做，做爱，她身材很好，丈母娘41岁了，最美少妇……”他断断续续地念着这些不堪入目的话，弹幕更多了。

【遭报应了吧，该！】  
【什么钱该赚，什么钱不该赚，心里没数吗？】  
【塞点钱就能上热搜，垃圾货色！】  
……  
微博忍着身后的剧痛，大声哭喊出来了，似乎要鱼死网破般地大声嚷嚷道：“你们都知道些什么，你们知道都是谁在给我塞钱吗！”突然，屏幕黑了下来。404网页已停止浏览。  
屏幕另一端的网民却好像还在讨论。

【哈哈哈，挨操去了吧。】  
【不是，突然中断直播，是不是出什么事了？】  
【楼上，圣母病发作了，有时间多关心您妈好吗？】  
【铁定挨操去了啊，啧啧啧，还想听听他叫床呢。】  
……  
而此时微博看着已经终止的直播，疯癫似的笑了，咯咯咯地笑着，在空荡的房间里，格外瘆人，笑声间歇，他只是不停地重复着：“看到了吗，看到了吗，不能说啊，不能说啊，哈哈哈哈哈——”


End file.
